Legs
by Cabenson82
Summary: The first day Alex walked into the squad a song popped into Olivia's head


"Hey El. How did it go in court today?" Olivia asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee and walked back to her desk.

Elliot put his jacket on the back of his chair and sat down with a sigh. "It went pretty smooth. Our new ADA made it look like a cake walk."

Elliot continued to talk but Olivia didn't hear him as her gaze focused on the blonde haired beauty that strutted into the squad. It was like the world was moving in slow motion and "Legs" by ZZ Top played as the woman came closer with a killer smile on her face.

"Liv. Olivia." Elliot was calling as he stood up to shake the woman's hand.

Olivia shook herself from her day dream and look at Elliot. "What?"

Elliot shook his head and laughed. "Detective Olivia Benson, I'd like to introduce you to SVU's new ADA, Alexandra Cabot."

Liv stood up and bumped into her desk as she came around to shake her hand. "Sorry. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Cabot. Welcome to SVU."

"You too Detective but please, call me Alex." She smiled as she squeezed Olivia's hand. "Ms. Cabot seems so formal and I have a feeling we'll be working together a lot."

"I sure hope so." Olivia mumbled as she continued to shake Alex's hand until Elliot cleared his throat and nodded at their hands.

Alex smiled and released Olivia's hand. "Did you say something?"

Olivia blushed a little and shook her head. "I was just agreeing that we'd be working together a lot."

"Well I just wanted to say hello before I went to talk to Captain Cragen. Elliot it was good to see you again." Alex smiled and turned back to Olivia. "And it was nice to finally put a face to the name Detective."

"You as well, Alex. Hopefully the revolving door of ADA's stops here." Olivia smiled.

Alex walked by and squeezed Liv's shoulder. "If I have anything to say about it it will."

Olivia turned to watch Alex walk away. The tight skirt hugged her in all the right places and those legs seemed to go on for days. The black three inch pumps only added to the effect.

"Hey Liv." Elliot waited till Olivia turned back to look at him with a raised eye brow. "I never knew you were a ZZ Top fan."

With that he laughed and walked out into the hallway leaving a beet red Olivia with her mouth hanging open.

* * *

Over the next couple of months Alex earn her place as one of the gang in the 1-6. Closure rates were up and Alex couldn't be happier in her new home. Smiling she walked into the squad room and sat on the edge of Olivia's desk.

Olivia looked up and smiled into Alex's eyes. "Hey Counselor. How was court today?"

"Well Detective I have to say it was long and trying. Jury is out and court is in recess till Monday." Alex sighed and looked down at the file on Liv's desk. "New case?"

"Nope, just finishing up some paperwork. The boys and I are going to head over to McMullen's after shift." Olivia started shuffling folders into a pile. "Join us?"

Alex looked around at the other desks.

"Come on Alex. You haven't been out with us in a while. Someone has to come and laugh at John's jokes." Finn teased as he tossed a stress ball at Munch.

"You can joke all you want but you know it's my charm that brings the ladies." Munch tossed the ball back.

Alex laughed at the antics of boys and looked back at Olivia. "Count me in. After this week I am in need of a few drinks."

Liv stood up and pulled on her leather jacket. "In that case, let's get this party started."

* * *

The gang cleaned up their desks and started for the door when Alex finally noticed Elliot wasn't there. "Hey, where's Elliot?"

"El had a meeting at school for one of the kids." Munch offered. "He's going to meet us at the bar. If we're lucky he'll get there first and get us a booth."

Liv locked her files in her desk and turned off her lamp. "Let's get this party started."

"Alright ladies what are you drinking? Fin and I will get the first round." Munch asked as they walked into McMullen's and waved at Elliot.

"I'll take a beer." Liv answered.

"And I'll have a margarita on the rocks." Alex smiled. "With a straight shot of tequila on the side."

"Not playing any games tonight huh?" Finn laughed as he and John headed to the bar.

Alex took Liv's hand and wove their way between the crowded bar to the booth Elliot had saved.

"Well hello ladies, have a seat." Elliot waved to the empty booth. "I've ordered us some snacks too. I figured we were going to need them by the end of the night."

Alex slid onto the bench seat and scooted over for Olivia to sit next to her. "I'm giving you fair warning this is definitely a multi drink night."

"I take it the jury is still out?" Elliot asked taking a drink from his mug.

"Nope. No shop talk tonight. Tonight we're all just going to have fun and unwind." Liv cut in and placed her hand over Alex's.

Alex smiled and looked into Liv's eyes. "You're right. No work talk."

Just than the waitress set down the snacks as Munch and Finn came to the table with a tray.

"Your drinks are served ladies." Munch teased as he handed Liv her bottle of beer and Alex her glasses and took a seat next to Liv.

Finn sat next to Elliot and the three men started talking about the Yankee's game that was playing on the tv.

Olivia turned to talk to Alex but couldn't help but watch the other woman take her shot of tequila. A pink tongue poked out to catch a runaway drop.

Liv's heart beat a little faster.

"So Liv, how've you been?" Alex asked reaching for an onion ring.

Liv shook her head and took a long pull from her beer. "Over worked and under paid. You know the exciting life of a detective."

Alex laughed and slowly swallowed her bite. "You know it's been a while since we've gone out for a bite after work. We should do that more often. It'll get you out of the house more."

"You just tell me when and where and I'll be there." Olivia said picking up a chicken wing.

"So Elliot, are you going to sing for us tonight?" Alex asked setting down her drink.

Elliot popped the last bite of his mini burger in his mouth and nodded. "Of course I'm going to sing for you guys. I just need a few more drinks."

"Another round?" The waitress asked as she walked over to clear some of the empty plates and glasses, her eyes catching Olivia's and sending her a huge smile.

"Yes another round would be great." Alex answered starring daggers at the tall redhead.

Elliot couldn't help but notice the blonde's reaction and filed it away for later. It was definitely time to give the girls a kick start. Chugging his beer he excused himself and went to back of the bar.

"Oh here we go ladies and gentlemen." Finn teased and whistled as Elliot was handed a microphone.

"This song goes out to my partner Olivia. Make a move." Elliot smiled.

Olivia groaned as the first few notes of ZZ Tops " _Legs"_ filled the air and Elliot broke out into song along with it.

Alex asked Finn to move so she could get out and made her way to the bathroom.

Olivia had caught the look on her face and followed to see what was wrong.

"Alex?" Liv called out as she entered the bathroom. "Lex? Are you in here?"

"I'll be out in a minute Liv." Alex called from one of the stalls.

Olivia could hear the sniffling through the door. "Lex, are you ok? Did something happen?"

"I'm fine Liv. You don't need to check up on me." Alex said as the toilet flush and she stepped out to wash her hands.

Liv walked over and looked at Alex's face in the mirror and could see the redness in her eyes. "Lexi why are you crying?"

Alex wiped at her eyes with a paper towel. "Liv really it's nothing. I'm just being silly."

Olivia grabbed her shoulders. "Lex if it made you cry it's nothing silly. Please tell me what's wrong."

Alex sighed and turned to face Liv. "It's stupid. I got jealous."

Liv tilted her head in confusion. "Jealous of what?"

"Elliot telling you to make a move on the waitress." Alex said staring at the floor.

Olivia took Alex's chin in her hand and raised her head till their eyes met again. "Alex, he wasn't talking about the waitress." With that she leaned in and claimed Alex's lips in a tender kiss.

Alex melted into Olivia's arms and returned the kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart to catch their breath.

"Wow." Alex breathed out. "But I figured he was talking about the waitress after the way she was making eyes at you."

"Lex, since the first day you walked into the squad room you're the only woman I've had eyes for." Olivia squeezed her hand. "While you were walking across the room that song was playing in my head but I must have been humming along because as soon as you went to Cragen's office Elliot started to tease me about it."

"So all this time I've been trying to figure out if I had a shot and you were there thinking of me?" Alex asked shaking her head and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Olivia asked.

"Oh not really funny. Just thinking of all the kisses I've missed because I was too scared to just ask you out." Alex laughed shaking her head.

Olivia laughed and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "In that case. Alex, would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?

Alex's smiled made Liv's heart skip a beat. "I'd love nothing more Liv."

"Great. Now let's get back to the table and out of the bathroom." Liv smiled and wiped under Alex's eyes once more. "Beautiful."

"Yes you are Detective." Alex grinned and took her hand and walked back to their table.

"Everything ok?" Elliot asked as the girls sat back down and picked up their drinks.

"Everything is great." Alex answered as Olivia took her hand under the table and rubbed her thumb over her knuckles.

The boys exchanged looks and cheered. "It's about damn time. Carly, five shots of tequila. Time to celebrate."

Alex blushed and squeezed Liv's hand. "Wait, so you guys all knew?"

"It was pretty hard to miss." Finn laughed. "You would walk into the squad and no matter what mood Liv was in she'd start smiling."

"Now we won't have to listen to Liv pouting anymore." Munch teased.

Olivia covered her face and groaned. "You know you guys don't have to tell her everything right?"

Alex rubbed circles on Liv's back. "It's ok Liv. I was a bit grumpy too. I'm sure my secretary will tell you all about it at some point."

"Joe say's this round of shots are on him." Carly said placing the shots on the table before walking away.

Elliot passed out the shots and raised his own glass. "To Liv and Alex, may this be the start of something beautiful."

"Here, here." Finn and Munch cheered and they all tapped glasses and took their shot.

Liv turned to smile at Alex. "I guess we're not going to keep this quiet." She smiled and wrapped her arm around her.

"Works for me Detective. I have nothing to hide." Alex settled into Olivia's side and placed a kiss at the side of her mouth. "Just wait till tomorrow." She whispered.

"Can't wait." Liv smiled as she finished her beer.

* * *

The next night Alex was rushing around her apartment trying to finish getting ready. Olivia would be here in the next twenty minutes and she didn't want to keep her waiting. Finally deciding on a red cocktail dress and black heels. Just as she was finishing her make up the doorbell rang. Checking her hair one last time she hurried to answer the door.

As she opened the door she took in the beautiful brunette in front of her. Black dress pants topped with a burgundy silk button down shirt. A black leather jacket finished off the look. "Wow Liv, you look amazing."

"Thank you but I couldn't hold a candle to you. You are breath taking." Olivia said letting her eyes slowly take in every inch.

"Well come in out of the hall. I just need to grab my purse and turn out the lights." Alex waved Liv inside.

As Alex closed the door behind her Liv turned around and pulled Alex into her arms, stealing a kiss.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Olivia smiled as she wiped her thumb over the small smudge under Alex's bottom lip.

"No need to be sorry. I've been waiting for another one of those since last night." Alex grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

Minutes seemed to pass as they stood there against the front door kissing. Olivia finally pulled back. "Darlin' if we don't stop now we're never going to make it to dinner."

Alex didn't want to stop. "How about we skip going out and order in?"

Olivia seemed a little shocked but found her head nodding. "If you'd rather have a night in I'm good with that."

"I just figured we can order in some Chinese and continue what we're doing while we wait." Alex grinned taking Liv by the hand and pulling her over to the couch.

"I do love the way you think." Liv smiled as Alex pushed her down on the couch and walked into the kitchen for a menu.

Alex came back with the menu and sat next to Liv. "I do try my best to please."

"I'm sorry was that please or tease?" Olivia asked kissing the side of Alex's neck as they looked over the menu.

"Now who's being the tease?" Alex shot back with a moan. "Five minutes and you can do that. Let's order this so we can get back to the good stuff."

Olivia behaved herself while Alex called in their order and went to the kitchen for a bottle of wine and glasses.

Alex handed Liv the glass and sat facing her on the couch. "To us."

Liv grinned and tapped their glasses. "To us." They took a sip and put their glasses down on the coffee table.

"Now where were we? Liv teased as she pulled Alex onto her lap and sealed their lips together in a heated kiss.

Alex ran her fingers through Liv's short hair lightly scratching her scalp as Liv's hand drew lazy circles on her thigh.

"Your legs drive me crazy." Liv breathed out as moved to kiss Alex's neck and tease her ear.

Alex moaned and turned her head to give Liv more access. "Oh yeah?"

"I've wanted to feel your legs wrapped around me since the first day I saw you." Olivia sighed as she took Alex's ear between her teeth and slowly drug them over the tender flesh.

Just than the doorbell rang. Alex groaned and her head fell to Olivia's shoulder. "Already?"

"No worries babe. I'll get it." Olivia stole another kiss before Alex slid off her lap.

Olivia paid for the food and carried it into the living room where Alex had brought plates and silverware.

" Eat at the coffee table?" Alex asked nodding down to the table where their wine sat.

"Sounds perfect." Liv set the food down and realized she still had her jacket on and hung it on the hook by the door.

"Dinner is server Detective." Alex said patting the spot on the floor next to her.

Olivia sat next to Alex and leaned over for a kiss. "Thank you Counselor, you've out done yourself."

Dinner passed quickly filled with stories of their youth and just nonsense.

Alex picked up her wine glass and leaned back against the couch. "I have to tell you Liv, I think this is the best date I've ever had."

Olivia smiled and took a drink of her wine. "I have to agree. I'm never this relaxed on a first date. I know we've been friends for a while now but it's just like… everything just feels right."

"Yes! That's it. It just feels right." Alex agreed leaning into Liv laying her head on her shoulder.

The two just sat there cuddling and listening to music when all of a sudden the cd changed and the room was filled with ZZ Top.

Olivia laughed and almost spit wine all over the coffee table. "Did you come home last night and listen to this?"

Alex bumped her shoulder. "No. I had it on earlier when I was getting ready." Alex stood up and held a hand out for Liv. "Come on Detective. Let's make your dreams come true."

Olivia got to her feet and turned to Alex. "Are you sure Lex? There's no rush."

"I know babe but I think we've both waited long enough." Alex said leaning in for a kiss. "Olivia, make love to me."

"As you wish love." Olivia swept Alex up into her arms and kissed her before carrying Alex back to her bedroom.

ZZ Top continued to play as Olivia climbed on top of Alex and those long legs held her close.


End file.
